Sawyer
Sawyer is a character appearing in the XY series, who is a friend and rival of Ash. Appearance Sawyer is a dark-tanned boy, with dark-green hair and and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt with an orange tie, a black sleeveless jacket with yellow buttons, brown short pants with large pockets, a black under jeans and green shoes. He wears a brown backpack and is often seen carrying a notebook, in which he writes his experiences, mostly about the battles. Personality Despite being a relatively new trainer, Sawyer sometimes makes mistakes, but seeing others battle makes him envious and respects such trainers. He also wishes to learn, taking his notebook and writing the experiences of the battle he had seen or just finished fighting in. Biography Before Sawyer came to Kalos, he met Professor Birch and chose his starter Pokémon, a Treecko. He also met Steven Stone, who gave Sawyer tips on becoming a better trainer. Sawyer also learned his Treecko, upon evolving into Sceptile, can even Mega Evolve.XY075: Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! Season 18: XY Kalos Quest Sawyer first appeared battling Clemont in Lumiose City Gym, using his Treecko to battle Luxray, but lost. Clemont gave him tips on how to win the match, while Sawyer took notes in his notebook.XY064: Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! He later appeared at Valerie's gym in Laverre City to challenge her. Sawyer was told Valerie was busy and the battle was to be postponed. However, Sawyer noticed Clemont traveling with his friends and greeted him. Clemont told Sawyer his bot is running the Gym in the wake of his absence and introduced Ash, Serena and Bonnie to Sawyer. While Bonnie and Serena were browsing around, Ash noticed a battle field nearby and proposed a practice battle for Sawyer, who accepted. Sawyer sent his Treecko and Bagon against Ash's Hawlucha and Frogadier. Bagon tried to headbutt Hawlucha, while Treecko used Leech Seed, which Hawlucha dodged. Frogadier, however, used Water Pulse to hit Bagon and dodged Treecko's Bullet Seed. Frogadier vanished in the battle, only to defeat Treecko with Cut, amazing Sawyer, who wrote the experience in his notebook. The boys saw some sort of a meeting and came down, where was a fashion show. Bonnie and Serena came, making Sawyer envious of Ash to travel with two fashion models. Sawyer was then called to the stage to face Valerie, who sent a Spritzee. Sawyer's Bagon used Dragon Breath, which did not hit Spritzee, due to it being a -type Pokémon. Bagon attempted to headbutt Spritzee, who defeated Bagon with Dazzling Gleam. Valerie thanked Sawyer for the battle, while Ash saw which Gym Leader would he fight against.XY073: A Fashionable Battle! The next day, everyone came to the Gym, including Sawyer, to see Ash's battle against Valerie. Sawyer saw how well Ash battled against Valerie, startled Ash even managed to get Hawlucha to break Valerie's Spritzee's Trick Room. After the battle, Sawyer wrote this experience in his notebook, wondering if he could battle as intense as Ash. At the end of the day, Sawyer asked Ash on some tips on fighting. Ash promised and everyone came out to learn more.XY074: Fairy-Type Trickery! The following day, Sawyer, as he was walking with the heroes, tripped over and dropped his notebook. They all came to a place, where they had a meal. Sawyer and Treecko ate some of Serena's Poké Puffs, amazed how tasty it was. Before they could continue, Sawyer panicked, for his notebook was missing. Everyone went in search for the notebook, but they couldn't find it. Sawyer was depressed, for all his thoughts and experiences were written into the notebook since the start of the journey, and even had a picture of Steven, whom he met in Hoenn. When Bonnie asked Clemont to make a machine to find a notebook, Sawyer sent his Slurpuff, who traced Sawyer's smell to find the notebook. They found the notebook in possession of Team Rocket, who believed the notebook belonging to Steven. After being explained it is Sawyer's notebook, Team Rocket was crushed and attacked, but were blasted off by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Sawyer was pleased about having his notebook back and thought of going to Coumarine City. Before going there, he challenged Ash to a three-on-three battle. Sawyer sent Bagon to use Headbutt, but got hit by Pikachu's Quick Attack. Bagon used Dragon Breath, but got countered by Thunderbolt and defeated by Iron Tail. Sawyer sent his Slurpuff and as he tried to make notes, Slurpuff got defeated by Hawlucha's Karate Chop. Sawyer was suggested to keep aim at the battle and sent his Treecko to battle Ash's Frogadier. Treecko tried to hit Frogadier, who dodged the attacks and hit Treecko with Water Pulse. Treecko was angry, but determined and evolved into a Grovyle. Grovyle learned Leaf Blade and started clashing with Frogadier, who used Double Team to avoid its attacks and used Water Pulse to defeat it. Sawyer, despite the defeat, decided to train more and bid the heroes farewell, who went to Anistar City.XY075: Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! Season 19: XYZ Sawyer was running through the woods, wanting to catch one of many Dodrio, who ran off. He met the heroes, who told him Bonnie's "Squishy" was missing, so he helped them in the search. They all managed to find Squishy by some people in red clothes, who demanded their "little one", calling Squishy as "Z-1". Drapion was holding Squishy, so Sawyer had Grovyle use Leaf Storm, and, along with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Drapion was hit and released Squishy. The heroes managed to run off and Sawyer took a note in his notebook about Squishy, promising to ask the Gym Leaders if they knew anything about this mysterious being. Ash replied he also obtained the seventh badge from Anistar City, while Sawyer obtained five of them. Sawyer advised them to reach Snowbelle City, they could go through Terminus Cave, which made Squishy somewhat excited when Serena showed the image on her device. Everyone went to sleep, but were soon awoken as Squishy left away. They ran off and found the people in red once more. Ash and Sawyer teamed up and battled the people in red to fight them off, while Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were searching for Squishy. The men in red retreated, so Ash and Sawyer went off to find Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. After the night passed, the heroes thanked Sawyer for his assistance, who blushed and went off to challenge more Gyms.XY094: From A to Z! Sawyer met up with the heroes again, showing his newly evolved Sceptile and newly caught Honedge. Sawyer battled against Ash with his Shelgon, Honedge and Sceptile. Sawyer was amazed by the transformation of Ash's Greninja and Greninja easily defeated Sceptile with that form. Sawyer then asked Ash after the battle in the Pokémon Center where that transformation and power came from but Ash replied that he didn't know it either. Sawyer bid the heroes farewell just before they encountered the Mega Evolution user, Alain.XY106: A Meeting of Two Journeys! Sawyer appeared in a video Clemont was showing when they were talking about the form that Greninja was able to take in battles.XY116 Sawyer appeared in XY119. Pokémon On hand Gallery Sawyer.png|Sawyer at Lumiose Gym Sawyer's Badges.png|Sawyer's Gym Badges References Category:Ash's Rivals